Darkness
The further one ventures from Boston, the more untamed the wilderness; mountains spring forth, water pools in great lakes, and forests sprawl miles wide. Eventually light itself is quelled by the lack of civilization, and the land becomes gloomy. In this land man's presence is despised by nature itself, and she moves to snuff him. __TOC__ Humour drain Far from Boston, light levels begin to drop. Venture far enough into the darkness and humours will begin to drain. A pilgrim with stats of 25/35/34/29 will see the drain in their blood humour first, and closer to Boston. The weakest of explorers will see drain in areas with only a visible gloominess. The further into the Darkness this character moves, the more extreme the humour drain, and the higher their humour cap will have to be to resist it. The factors that affect this drain are: *Distance from Boston This is most easily measured by thickness of the darkness The drain will be more severe the further from civilization one travels *Humour levels Humor drain begins immediately on entering darkness, but a higher humor level does allow less chance of darkness KO. *Food consumption If the healing rate of food eaten exceeds the drain of the darkness, the result will be a net gain. *Light sources Light sources have no effect on darkness drain *Being Indoors Being inside a house or mine has no effect on darkness drain. *Advancing civilization Churches counteract the Darkness by creating a radius of civilization approximately 400 tiles in every direction. Within the radius, the world behaves as it does near Boston, with no darkness spawns and no drain. In development If no source is listed, please consider these merely rumors. Although I recall reading/hearing these from reliable sources you do not have to trust my memory! If anyone can provide a link to confirmation, please add it to the footnotes. *Unique creatures It has been confirmed that the darkness will be home to unique creatures that new players should not have to deal with. Thus far, the Argopelter, March Hare, Rat, Wishpoosh, Hydrukey, LumberLord, Furfur, and Squonk have been added as darkness only creatures, with more said to be on the way. *Unique item spawns It is also confirmed that unique items will spawn in the darkness, though so far this is limited to a few fish. *Clothing bonuses Clothing will one day "be relevant for offsetting the adverse effects of low civilization ratings". Bugs * Being KO'd by darkness drain will not penalize your stats : Tael: Also Loftar: I have found that being KO'ed as a result of drain in the darkness does Not cause you to lose any stats. Is this intended, or a bug? : loftar: Hm, that is indeed not intended. I'll have to look into that, Tael. Creatures Argopelters live in Darkness. It's rare and something weak players should not approach. Argopelters run around on the ground until they agro. At that point, they climb the nearest tree to the player and throw branches at you. Difficult to kill. Rats, Wishpooshes and Hydrukeys also spawn only in darkness. Rats and Hydrukeys will not aggro witches (but Argopelters and Wishpooshes will do so!). Pro Tip: The best way to kill an Argopelter is to lure it out of its tree by standing outside of stick range. When the Argopelter attempts to switch trees, stand between it and its destination and stab as it runs past. Argopelters will never attack directly, only throw sticks. The March Hare can be found in darkness as a rare form of Rabbit. They can only be revealed by attacking a rabbit. Category:Content'''